Alguna vez, as escuchado esa melodía?
by Utakata Sakura
Summary: La historia trata, de que sakura hace 5 años perdio a su madre en un accidente en una navidad precisamente. en la navidad del 2014, sakura recive de un hombre un violincillo, ahora sakura tendra que averiguar el pasado de la historia de la fam. Haruno..
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, como están ? espero que bien n_n pues aquí de nuevo ¡Hikari-Chan! Con una nueva Historia Totalmente Que a muchos les ara cambiar la vida n.n Ok exagere ? lo se tampoco es para tanto Bien, comencemos con El Primer Cap. De Esta Historia!

**Nombre De La Historia:** **¡Alguna vez as escuchado esa melodía ?**

**Numero de Caps. 12 ! mas Relleno 10 caps. **

**Genero:** **Romance,Hentai,Horror,Suspenso!**

**Advertencia: **Esta No Es La historia real del anime Manga.! Recordemos que pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto!. Naruto shippuden!.

**Rp&Rl Fanfic!: **Todo esta Originalmente inventado en forma **Rl&Rp **

**

* * *

**Una navidad del año 2014 nevando, y con una hermosa víspera navideña 3 niños divirtiéndose, y jugando mucho después de eso aparece Un joven con mucha sangre en su ropa, y le deja ala chica de los ojos verdes, un violincillo y con un código atrás el joven en ese momento muere, enfrente de la pequeñita, y de los otros 2 la pequeñita se queda totalmente sorprendida al ver que a muerto un desconocido enfrente de sus ojos, la niña grita y suelta el violincillo y en ese momento, llega los padres de los niños, se quedan confundidos al ver como la pequeña sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos? El papa de sakura le pregunta que si que pasaba? Sakura con una mirada totalmente trauman te, y desilusionada la chica ignora por completo a su papa y agarra el violincillo y se va a su casa. El papa se queda con una duda? En ese momento los otros 2 niños desaparecieron de la nada, pasan horas el padre de sakura llega a su casa, y va ala habitación de la pequeñita, toca la puerta- y le pregunta a sakura que si que paso hace rato,? Por que llorabas hija?-le pregunto con una voz preocupada el padre de la pequeñita-! La pequeñita le grita con una voz fuerte- DEJAME SOLA- le responde ciertamente así a su padre, el papa se pone algo preocupado y prefiere salirse, la pequeñita descubre el violincillo y lo mira! Que es esto?- se pregunta Sakura? Por que me lo dio ese joven? Acaso hay algo que deba saber yo? La chica se queda pensando bastante, tengo que averiguarlo, pero necesito el apoyo de mi padre pero claro el no me crearía, una gota en la pequeñita- después de eso la noche pasa, y la pequeñita se queda totalmente dormida, y deja el violincillo debajo de su cama- las horas pasan 8:00 am ! abre sus ojos la niña- y se levanta se da una ducha, y desayuna! En ese momento de desayunar aparece una mujer con cabello muy largo, y ojos rojos muy hermosos y di amativos, Hola sakura- le dice la mujer con una hermosa sonrisa- como estamos ? que te pareció el regalo de esa persona ? ya lo sabes usar ? –le preguntaba bastante preguntas ala vez- La pequeñita se le quedo viendo- Disculpa ? como sabes de eso ? te conozco? Y quien eres y como es que estés aquí en casa adentro ? – le pregunto con un tono de voz algo sangrona- Yuu: ntp algún día entenderás lo que esta pasando pequeña, Sayo! La chica del cabello largo desapareció- y unas hermosas plumas caen al suelo- Sakura observa- como las plumas caían al suelo- pero que cojones esta pasando aquí ? muy confundida y ala vez asustada-

10 minutos después reacciona la chica- Huh? Que que demonios esto no fue una alucinación estoy segura, se pregunto a ella misma- ese violincillo algo esta mal aquí, la chica corre a su habitación y va y coge, con las manos el violincillo- que tantos secretos tienes? Por que hay mucho misterio en esto ? acaso hay secretos de la vida pasada de mi madre ? pero es imposible la chica sonríe y sele salen unas lagrimas- mi madre a muerto, y además por que en estos momentos tengo que llorar ? –se limpiaba las lagrimas- tiene 5 años de muerta, no veo el chiste como para llorar, la pequeñita empezó a reír poco- pero después de unos minutos empezó a llorar- que me esta pasando ? por que siento que algo no esta bien ? la chica se preguntaba- siempre que trato de recordar los momentos pocos que viví con mama nunc a puedo algo me lo impide, pero por que ? 2 minutos después- la chica se va a su instituto- me duele la cabeza, el tan solo pensar que esto me guiara al camino de la historia de haruno ?- se pregunto ella misma- estoy volviéndome loca, -ríe poco- es solo una idiotez esto, además de idiotez una pendejada al carajo con ese estúpido violincillo y con esa mujer. Al momento de abrir la puerta el chofer del auto, la misma mujer aparece enfrentito de sakura- Hola sakura acaso piensas ignorar ese Regalo ? no creo que hagas lo correcto.-le dijo la mujer con una voz seria,- será mejor que dejes el miedo, y sepas mas de las vidas pasadas de tu familia, la mujer desaparece- y unas plumas nuevamente Caín- URUSEI! BAKA! Grita la chica- no me molestes, se baja totalmente molesta y con miedo- tengo que contarle esto a mi mejor amiga, ella por lo menos puede darme consejos, le empieza a marcar a su amiga- al momento de que la pequeñita caminaba, se encuentra al mismo hombre que murió el día de la navidad- el hombre tocando una melodía muy hermosa- sakura se acerca al hombre y al momento de acercarse ese hombre desaparece- que cojones ? el es el mismo de la navidad ? el fue quien me dejo ese violincillo, la chica se dijo a ella misma- tengo que encontrar a mi amiga, la chica se va corriendo, y totalmente asustada- no estoy loca ? no, no lo estoy –pensando en su mente- . Yuu: no lo estas pequeña, déjate llevar y as lo que ese código te pedirá. Sayonara!

Bueno, esto es todo del primer Cap. De ¡**Alguna vez as escuchado esa melodía? **Bueno esto es todo, aproximadamente tendrá caps. De relleno n.n que esos caps. de relleno, tendrán sus momentos hentai's n_n adiós! cuídense


	2. Deja que te guie esa melodia

Hola a todos, como están ? Espero que bien :D bueno aquí ya traigo la 2da parte del fic: **Alguna vez as escuchado esa melodía ? Hikari-Chan! Se despide con Un "Chu" : D Sayonara Ella Dice!**

**Nombre De La Historia:** **Alguna vez as escuchado esa melodía ?**

**Capitulo #2 : Deja que tu corazón, te guie a esa melodía!**

**Numero de Caps. 12 ! mas Relleno 10 caps. **

**Genero:** **Romance,Hentai,Horror,Suspenso!**

**Advertencia: **Esta No Es La historia real del anime Manga.! Recordemos que pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto!. Naruto shippuden!.

**Rp&Rl Fanfic!: **Todo esta Originalmente inventado en forma **Rl&Rp **

* * *

Después que la chica seba corriendo, y asustada buscando a su mejor amiga, por todos lados ella gritaba su nombre pero nada, después de eso ella tropieza y al momento de que tropiezo, mira al suelo y mira un cráneo con ojos rojos y con sangre, la pequeña se queda sorprendida, al ver la sangre

–Que cojones ? Que desde cuando los cráneos dejan sangre ? ptm, creo que necesito encontrar lo mas rápido a akemi, pero ya-

La chica se levanto rápidamente, y patio el cráneo, y se fue directamente a seguir buscando a su amiga, después de eso logra encontrarla en el salón de artes, su amiga le gustaba mucho las cosas de arte y culturas y todo eso.

-Oiii! Akemi! Le grito,- necesito que me ayudes, me estoy volviendo loca ya ni se que chingados digo- akemi ? –la chica se acerca a akemi, y cuando se acerca a ella, akemi le agarra de la mano apretándosela fuertemente, y haciendo que le sangre-

-que SUELTAME! Que estas haciendo, le grita sakura a akemi-

-akemi: perdón gomene sakura he he, la suelta- creo que me andaba perdiendo- por que que tienes ? dime que tienes perdón no fue mi intención lastimarte, con voz preocupada-

-No nada, lo que pasa es que yo creo, que me afecto el a ver aceptado un regalo de una persona extraña lo mejor será que lo devuelva al lugar donde esa persona me lo dio, he he, con una voz algo seria,- -*me voy tengo asuntos nos vemos luego sale ? bye perdón por haberte ocasionado problemas amiga, bueno adiós-* -la pequeña decide irse rápidamente asía su casa por el violincillo-

Al momento de que sakura caminaba y muy asustada, el cielo se oscureció por completo, se hiso muy rojizo, oscuro y tenebroso, el tiempo se detuvo y solo ella podía moverse, y todo lo que miraba a su alrededor sin movimiento,- la pequeña callada y con miedo, observando a los lados- -Se pregunto, esto es falso, esto no puede pasar es una idiotez estoy segura, con voz algo tráumate, y desesperada- Huh? –que cojones es esto? Se queda viendo lelamente y camina acercándose y al acercarse a esa cosa, la jalonea y le aprieta fuertemente de su cuello-

-Cosa: Ya estas aquí, y no podrás escapar! *-susurrándole y con voz macabra.-* –una risa totalmente loca,-

-Sakura: que tu quien eres, suéltame! *reclamando, y con miedo*-

Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac

Esa cosa, sin rostro y todo sangrado (a) ? repitiendo muchas veces el "tic tac" después de eso, suelta ala chica, y empieza a salir unas gotas desde el cielo, esas gotas son sangre, el cielo llorando sangre, reclamo esa cosa- *es tu culpa, mujer idiota!*- ahora veras que NADIE Se mete CONMIGO! –la cosa le lanza un acido y ase que una pierna de sakura, se queme y arda como el fuego-* el reloj sonando y muy fuertemente.! Y las horas pasando, la pequeña se arrastraba y trataba de huir pero mas que lo hacia mas cosas pasaban- este es mi final,? Dijo con voz llorosa y con lagrimas, la pequeña-…souka… así es la vida… -la chica ríe poco, y queda inconsciente-

3:15 am- El hombre, o Chico? Que tocaba el violincillo apareció, y llevo ala pequeña a una iglesia, el chico misterioso estaba sentado en una silla, y tocando una de sus otras melodías, solo se escuchaba, y la pequeña abrió lentamente sus ojos,- al momento de que ella abrió sus ojos estaba entre una de las bancas de la iglesia, se levanto con un susto- -Que donde estoy? Huh? Con voz toda pendejiada- ? esa es la melodía que yo escuche el día de la navidad, se dijo en su mente- Oye tu, grito la pequeña,- explícame que esta pasando que tu no estabas muerto, o algo así ?-

-Chico: ya despertaste, eres descuidada niñita, le dice con un tono de voz algo seria y ala vez ríe poco- mejor ten cuidado para la otra estuviste apunto de poder haber muerto-

-Sakura: tu me conoces o que fregados ? como que descuidada tu ni me conoces pendejo, le dice la chica algo molesta,* de que te ríes ? No veo por que reír, ahora que lo pienso tu conoces a una tal yuuko? No tengo idea de lo que me esta pasando, pero tu la vistes no? Esa cosa hibrida sin rostro? Verdad no fui yo nomas la que la mire dime verdad que si la vistes? La chica muy aterrorizada-

-Chico: esa cosa hibrida de la que mal hablas es tu hermana menor, y ella fue la que murió, por tu culpa, código 209, el violincillo que te di, en la navidad, tiene un código, al tener ya 2 códigos puedes ir entrando poco a poco al lugar que te enviara, *con voz algo seria, y mirada muy fría*- después de que tengas todos esos 12 códigos, tu recordaras todo por que no recuerdas nada de tu historia pasada, cuando tu mama existía, le dice ala pequeña- y ahora escucha lo que te diré, y tómalo en cuenta,-

-ebullient future!, tu destino es ese,- tu eres como alguien que no tiene recuerdos de años, cada 12 horas tu pierdes la memoria, es por eso que con ese violincillo que te di tu lo vas a necesitar,- -con voz seria, y empieza desvanecerse- no confíes en esa supuestamente cercana amiga que tienes..-el chico desaparece por completo- *unas plumas con pedazos de letras, empiezan a caer –

La pequeña, se queda en estado de shock! Y unas lagrimas salen de su rostro, después de eso pasan las horas: 11: am !-

La pequeña, sale de la iglesia y se va a su casa, se acuesta en su cama, y pensando, después de eso llegan las horas de las 12: pm!

-todo vuelve al movimiento, y el cielo vuelve a su estado normal-

-La pequeña se queda viendo el techo, y se levanta felizmente- papa? Huh voy a llegar tarde a escuela ^^ -se va y da una ducha rápidamente, se cambia, y después sale a fuera del patio y empieza a recoger unos fragmentos,- mañana es otro día, y después otro día, Hiii n-n

Aparece la chica del cabello largo, y ojos rojos- que haces sakura chan ? le pregunta, y la mira con una mirada algo seria,- 209 sakura no lo olvides,! Gomene, sakura 209, revisa el viloncillo onegai, eso es todo adiós! La chica desaparece y plumas caen al suelo-

Huh? 209? –se queda mirando, y después va a su cuarto agarra el violincillo y mira un código,- 2012? Un portal se abre, y absorbe por completo a sakura llevándola a un lugar totalmente fuera y alejado del todo el mundo,- *una melodía empieza a oírse, por todo el lugar-

-Sakura: Huh? Yo e escuchado esa melodía, -la chica corre y al momento de correr se empiezan aparecer en el suelo unas formas de arcoíris unas escaleras llevándola asía donde se escucha la melodía- la e escuchado y fue en la navidad, se decía la pequeña corría, y logra llegar al lugar,Huh?

-sakura: ebullient future….- *sonríe,*

Una voz, se escucho alejada mente, y esa voz dice: *Koniiichiiwa*

Continuara…..

Bueno, esto es todo del fic de **Alguna vez as escuchado esa melodía! **Bueno adiós, y cuídense hasta la próxima!.

**Hikari Dice:** Sayonara!


	3. Camino Melodies,Memories comienzo1

Hola como están todos ? espero que bien pues aquí traigo la parte 3 de mi fanfic, bueno ojala todos estén bien & así n_n me despido **Hikari Dice: Sayonara**!

**Nombre De La Historia:** **Alguna vez as escuchado esa melodía ?**

**Capitulo #3 : Camino de melodies, Memories Comienzo #1**

**Numero de Caps. 12 ! mas Relleno 10 caps. **

**Genero:** **Romance,Hentai,Horror,Suspenso!**

**Advertencia: **Esta No Es La historia real del anime Manga.! Recordemos que pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto!. Naruto shippuden!.

**Rp&Rl Fanfic!: **Todo esta Originalmente inventado en forma **Rl&Rp **

* * *

Después de que el camino del portal se abre y la envía al mundo ese, misterios pasaran al entrar por 1ra vez al mundo del dios todo poderoso,

-la chica al mirar ese lugar se detiene por completo..- que…es esto ? esto yo lo e.. –la voz de la chica algo seria,- ….

Yuuko: -enfrente de sakura,- claro que lo as visto este fue el ultimo lugar donde tu .. y tu madre se vieron después de que ella murió en el accidente..

-la chica mirándola,- tu..eres la ..la que aparece siempre cuando estoy… qué…que esta pasando… no entiendo nada,? ….. –voz algo estresada y llorosa-

Yuuko: tu vas a morir, … si no completas en 12 días todos los códigos.. –voz seria en la chica ojos rojos, y cabello largo negro..- Si no completas los 12 códigos morirás..

-shock- … qué…q…que..moriré…? Donde puedo conseguir los códigos..?

-el chico misterioso de la navidad de la pasada noches, aparece atrás de la pequeña-

Yo te voy a ayudar, pero necesitaras hacer todo lo que se te pida, tendrás que entrenar, y dejar el estudio empaz, y enfocarte en tu camino de vida, para poder tener tu siguiente código, tienes que pelear contra…esa cosa hibrida que es tu hermana ,

Yuuko: necesitaras tener toda la atención con tu futuro –sonriendo- o no es así hijo n,n

-el chico mira a yuuko,- Si, bueno empezaras desde afuera, 12 y todo el mundo se va paralizar y aparecerá de nuevo ella, no le muestres el miedo, el miedo es lo que hace que ella pueda sentir que estas tu, si no muestras miedo ella no te mirara, de hecho no mira, pero el miedo hace sentir que mire,

Sakura: Soka, -con voz toda seria- entonces mándenme de nuevo afuera, para conseguir el siguiente código,

-el chico, la abraza y al momento de abrazarla aparecen fuera de ese lugar,-

Cuídate, si te pasa algo yo estaré dentro de ti, -el chico se mete al cuerpo de sakura ahí a su mente-

Las horas empiezan a pasar, y llegan las 12 am, todo el tiempo de la ciudad se detiene y todo se vuelve rojo oscuro la ciudad se pone abandonada roja y con sangre y todo derrumbado, el cielo oscuro y rojo y cállendo cenizas, muchos monstros matándose contra uno y otro

Sakura: -caminado y al momento de caminar se encuentra con una niña, y esa niña es ella de cuando era la infancia- ¿? Huh? –sele queda viendo y se acerca a ella-

-la mira, y al momento de agarrar la mano de sakura, le rompe la muñeca- …..

Tu destino es morir, jaj… -riendo y agarra su otra muñeca de sakura, y se la tuerce toda asiendo que los huesos se sus dedos sele enchueca-

Sakura: kgghhh… -le empiezan a sangrar y al mismo tiempo gritando del dolor y se suelta de esa niña de infancia..- n-nannni…. HANASTE! –se tira al suelo del dolor.. y sangrando toda..-

-el chico ahí en la mente de sakura, y solo observando…- tengo que hacer algo o si no algo peor puede pasarle, pero si salgo no podría durar mucho ahí afuera, maldita sea..-diciéndolo en su mente-

Sakura: -arrastrándose por el suelo, y con los dedos chuecos y las muñecas quebradas-… douste….?...douste….. ¿ -sangrando y con lagrimas en sus ojos-

-la niña esa sele pone arriba a sakura, y con un machete empieza a machetearle el estomago y con sus manos le traspasa el estomago y al mismo tiempo toca un órgano de sakura..-

Sakura: tskkk kggghhh.. –sangrando, y grita del dolor, y estrella ala niña allá con los mostros de la ciudad- … -se levanta toda herida y sangrando… y camina mas al frente y se rencuentra con la cosa …esa-

-la cosa, agarra del cuello a sakura, y la aprieta fuerte, que hace que escupa sangre de lo fuerte que le aprieta- nos encontramos de nuevo –dice con voz toda distorsionada..-

Sakura: … así es.. –diciendo y con sangre, en su boca y escurriendo del estomago y muñecas- nos encontramos de nuevo, -con tono de no mostrarle el miedo,-

-la cosa suelta a sakura, y sin mirar nada y empieza a lanzar asido por todo el lugar, y en su espalda se alcanza a ver el código..-

Sakura: CHAA! –golpea y estrellando de osico ala cosa esa, y aguantándose el dolor de sus heridas,-

-corre y nuevamente agarra muy débilmente ala cosa esa, y la levanta y la patea de nuevo, y estrella- kgghhhh…. –sangrando y se inca al suelo, y le caen lagrimas del cielo de sangre..-

-el chico, en la mente de sakura, le dice con voz algo seria – el código esta atrás de esa tu hermana vamos, no pierdas mas el tiempo y agárralo… rápido..

-la pequeña se levanta rápidamente, y sin miedo pero con lagrimas por sus heridas, y jalonea la cosa hibrida y le quita el código… batallando por lo de sus dedos y muñecas..- kkkgghhhh…

-esa cosa la estrella Asia allá con los mostros de la ciudad, pero antes si logro quitarle el código..- …..

Sakura: …lo tengo –voz baja en la chica.. y heridamente..- ….. huh…?

-los mostros agarran a sakura, y entre todos empiezan a morderla y al mismo tiempo empiezan ahí morder un órgano de sakura de su estomago..-

-el chico no lo aguanta mas, y sale del cuerpo de sakura, y a todos esos mostros los desase con su mirada fría, y oscura,- ….Daijoboo,? sakura? –voz seria, y levanta a sakura y la carga-

Todo se completo, será mejor volver ahora al mundo de los dioses, dice con voz seria-

Ambos aparecen en el mundo, de los dioses y el chico deja ala pequeña en una cama y el ahí sentado en una silla mirándola, seriamente la mirada-

Yuuko: estará bien, todas esas heridas fuero curadas gracias alas semillas de la gran diosa,-

-el chico mirando a sakura mas,- …. No soportare ver que la lastimen de esa forma Okka sama..

Sakura: -abre sus ojos, y su estomago vendado y sus manos con vendas- huh? –mira al chico y se levanta toda tontita y mareada- que..que paso…?

-el chico levemente, jala del brazo a sakura y la abraza despacio…- de a partir de hoy no dejare que te lastimen, primero yo que tu… -voz toda seria, y algo sonrojo de la mirada al momento de abrazar ala chica-

Las horas pasaron después de que sakura consiguió el código, 12 pm es la hora exacta, a cada 12 horas la pequeña olvida las cosas, pero algunas no sele olvidan, como lo del accidenté de su madre, pero otras si sele olvidan –

Sakura: huh,? n_n –sonrie, y le corresponde el abrazo- ehmmp ettto, arigato n_ñ

-el chico la suelta, y la mira a los ojos- es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa, pero nos veremos de nuevo… en 12 horas… por cierto el código que tienes, cada un código se ira ingistrando asía ese cristal rojo de arcoíris que vez ahí en el árbol de los pétalos de cerezo… una vez que todos los códigos estén… tu no morirás … y nunca mas olvidaras tus recuerdos….

Sakura: …sorane… -voz seria,- como vuelvo..?

Yuuko: estas descubriendo mas… los secretos de tu familia… muy pronto con el próximo..código…sakura…. te darás cuenta de muchas cosas…de tu familia….-voz seria y agarra a sakura y la manda a su casa-

12 30 pm las horas pasando y la pequeña caminando por las calles y toda ídolo y algo confundida…-

Una melodía algo adorable y ala vez con tonos de memorias, se escucha alrededor de la ciudad-

Sakura: uhm? –se queda ahí escuchando, y después corre y se acerca con quien toca la melodía- uh?

-la mira fijamente, y sonrie- te gusta mi melodía?

Sakura: h-hiii ^^ -sonriendo-

Soka, que bueno, n,n puedes escuchar mas de mis melodías, a las 12 am y pm en el cementerio.. –mirándola fijamente-

Sakura: wakata, Huh,? –al momento de decirle una palabra ya no estaba esa chica- ….?

10: pm

-la chica corriendo, y llega al cementerio- …. Soka, no habrá nada asta las 12, n_n

-se sienta ahí en una tumba y esperando que la hora llegue-

-empieza a cantar una melodía –

Vuela alto, desnudo,

Encuentra ese nuevo mundo que he estado buscando.

Algun dia encontraremos nuevas alas.

No sigas el rastro de la trsteza que voy dejando.

Esta es la verdadera intension que escondo.

Desearia que estuvieses aqui, mucho tiempo tiempo,

como cuando te dejabas caer a mi lado.

Necesitamos encontrarnos mi amada golondrina.

he estado buscando mi propia estrella,

para dar amor,

aqui viene la luz.

Aqui lo tengo, lo he econtrado.

Si, estoy aqui.

Brillando, desbordada de deseos.

Vuela alto, desnudo,

Encuentra ese nuevo mundo que he estado buscando.

Algun dia llegare a creer….

Continuara….

Bueno, esto es todo del fic de **Alguna vez as escuchado esa melodía! **Bueno adiós, y cuídense hasta la próxima!.

**Hikari Dice:** Sayonara!


End file.
